Forsaken Village
The Forsaken Village is the first level in Forever Kingdom. It is in this place that Darius and company encountered Darsul and Drumhort, who were about to kill Solca. Darius, Ruyan and Faeana initially go to examine this area to learn about the events that led to the infamous Eve of Disaster, where all the villagers living there were annhiliated. It is unknown if this village is part of Solta or Morea, as both sides suffered losses because of the Eve of Disaster. Layout The Forsaken Village has a number of explorable areas and paths. For starters, the level's Crystal Pillar is not far off from the starting point. Use it to buy weapons, armor and items, as well as to save. Chasm Gate The exit leading to the Chasm of Tranquility. It is a huge silver gate. Darius and company see Solca using this gate to go out. The gate closes and is bound by a strong force, which can only be overcome using the Holy Gem found in the windmill. If you are playing as Faeana, she may be able to get past the Chasm Gate before it closes on Darius and company, and skip the level entirely and head to the Chasm of Tranquility. However, in doing so, the party will not be able to obtain the Holy Gem to open the gate... and if you attempt to come back from the Chasm of Tranquility, you will be locked out of the level's treasures for good. Doghouse There only happens to be one house which is accessible by the player. Next to it is a doghouse. Here, Ruyan and Faeana get a clue: there is something with the windmill up ahead... Windmill Further down the Forsaken Village is a pretty run-down windmill. Inside the windmill are few boxes and two treasure chests. There is a lift leading to a higher level. Darius and company use it, and find the Holy Gem, which they later use to open the Chasm Gate. Storage Rooms There are two storage rooms to the east of the entrance, which are recommended to be accessed after obtaining the Holy Gem. Both of them contain treasures, and one of them has a Palmira Bee. The East Storage can be easily accessed, but the lock at the South Storage is broken, and the player needs to return to the entrance of the village to find the Seal Piece. Before the player can access the South Storage, Darius and company see a hill with perforations - which happen to have hordes of pig Mutants inside them, and the player must defeat all of them before going ahead. Treasure List *Holy Gem -- The key item of this level, used to open the Chasm Gate. As explained above, it can be found in a chest on the upper level of the Windmill. *Revive Gem -- Found in the Windmill, on top of some crates. Access it by dropping down from the upper level onto the crates. *Pumpkin Head -- A helm that can be found in a chest in the South Storage Room. In addition to these chests: *There is a Life Extract near the broken water wheel in the river. Careful not to drop into the water before picking it up! *There is another Life Extract near a crate outside the Windmill. *The level's Mushroom can be found near a staircase outside the Windmill. Gallery Forsaken Village Confrontation.jpg|Confrontation|linktext=Darius and his friends confront Darsul and Drumhort over Solca's kidnapping. Forsaken Village Aerial View.jpg|First Glance|linktext=An aerial shot of the deserted, desolate Forsaken Village. Category:Places